Because of the Little Love One and the Blessed One
by darkheart1992
Summary: While raining Ichigo stumbles upon Aiko and Keitaro, both five year old kids and takes them under his wing. With the help of these two will Ichigo and his new friend Rukia fall in love or will their lives be cut short when the twins father comes for them
1. Aiko and Keitaro

I don't own Bleach but I own Aiko and Keitaro and just so your not confused Aiko means little love one and Keitaro means blessed one. It's been edited by my beta reader Konoha's White Fang I thank Konoha's White Fang not only because she is a big help, also for putting up with my stupidity.

All because of the little love one and the blessed one

Chapter one Aiko and Keitaro

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm 15 years old. I go to an Arts High School called Karakura School of The Arts; I also live in the Karakura town. I am a normal teenager with just one difference: I have bright orange hair which is natural contradictory to a major belief. The grip on my umbrella tightened a little more, as the wind picked up and sent the rain towards my back, it made me shiver slightly. I turned at the corner of the street that I was currently walking on and then stopped. I closed my cold amber eyes, replaced the scowl that was on my face with a thin straight line of my mouth, my eyebrows relaxed and I concentrated. I stopped listening to the quiet patting of the rain on the sidewalk, I stopped listening to the wheels of the cars that were coming and going by me. I concentrated on the small voices that I heard; one sobbing and trying to calm down while the other was trying to stop the crying. I opened my eyes and looked at the place where I figured the voices were coming from, the bus stopped. I started to walk towards it, as I finally reached it; I stopped and looked at the falling apart bus stop. My cold amber eyes widened slightly as I saw a little boy and a little girl, most likely twins. The little girl was the one I heard crying while the little boy was the one I heard trying to stop the little girl from crying.

The little girl and the little boy were both in ragged cloths and both had dirt on them. I got down on my knees, when the little boy noticed me; he went in front of his sister in a defensive stance. I set my bag down and held out my hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise I only want to help." For the first time in a long time, I had a soft look on my face. I didn't want to make them more scared than they already are. "Can I know your names? Mine is Ichigo." My voice, soft and gentle like the soft playing of a flute. The little boy looked at his sister with his wide amber eyes as his sister looked at him, her left hand rubbing her left eye, her violet right eye switching between me and her brother. She then stood up on wobbly legs, her little hands clasped in front of her chest as she shakily walked up to me and as soon as she was a few inches in front of me, she studded me, she then smiled a big goofy smile and jumped into me. My eyes widened as she did that but I hugged her back, my front was getting soaked because she was soaked. She pushed out of the embrace, turned to her brother and said:

"It's okay Kei-kun, he's friendly. I trust him," She finished, giving a goofy smile to her brother, he nodded and repeated the exact same thing his sister did, once again I hugged back knowing that it's exactly what they both needed.

"My name is Aiko and my brother's name is Keitaro. And we are both 5." The little girl said and finally I was able to see them fully. The little girl, Aiko, was a few inches shorter then her brother; her hair which I'm guessing was a black color reached to her shoulder and was chopped into several lengths; her eyes were violet and filled with innocence and warmth. She had a dirty white t-shirt on with holes in it, her pants which stopped at knee length were khaki and also dirty with holes in them, she also had a black coat on which stopped at her feet that had no shoes on. Her brother, Keitaro also had a  
black colored hair which was short but fell into his amber colored eyes. His eyes even though filled with innocence, held an untrusting gaze. His appearance was basically the same as his sister's but he had khaki shorts that stopped at the spot right above his knee cap, the shorts also had holes in them and were dirty.

"Where are your parents?"

"We don't know we woke up on the streets a few weeks ago." I didn't  
know what to say to that so I just nodded.

"Why don't you come home with me?" Keitaro turned to look at his sister  
and she in return smiled at him and then nodded to me, the smile widened if that was even possible and once again jumped at me. I smiled softly and stood up, grabbing my bag then putting her down. I closed my umbrella, now that there was no point in using it, when I'm already soaked and put it in my bag after shaking the rain droplets out of it. When I brought my hand down, Aiko immediately grabbed it and she then grabbed onto her brother's hand. I then started walking with Aiko and Keitaro.

I finally was home, all the lights were off so I figured that the old man got a call. I walked up to the door, grabbed my key which was in my left back pocket and jammed it into the key hole. I opened the white painted door, and walked into the house. When I felt Aiko let go of my hand, I turned around and looked at her and saw that she was holding onto her brother like he was her life line.

"What's wrong Aiko, Keitaro?" I asked as I got down to their level.

"Are you sure that we can come? What if you got in trouble?" Aiko asked. I shook my head and old her that my father wouldn't mind. Aiko looked at her brother and he gave her the first smile I had ever seen him give, he then stepped into the house and pulled Aiko in with him. Then I heard him whisper;

"Don't worry Aiko, if he says its ok. Then he means it." It was like their personalities were witched with each other, suddenly Keitaro was the one who was trusting and Aiko was the unsure one. Aiko, gaining the confidence she previously had, nodded and smiled her goofy smile.

"Alright, do you two want a bath?" They both nodded their heads simultaneously. I also nodded motioning for them to follow me as I got up from my crouched position and started to walk towards the stairs that lead to the bedrooms and the bathroom.

I passed one door that had butterflies and stuff on it and in real fancy lettering was the name Yuzu. I stopped at the door next to Yuzu's which was just a plain old white color. I opened the door and walked towards the porcelain tube and shower. I turned the nozzle for the bath tub to hot water and let the water splash into the tub. I walked out of the bathroom and walked towards another door with soccer balls and what not on this door; in sloppy handwriting it said Karin. I opened the door to a messy room and got to her closet. Opening the mirrored door and starting to rummage through her old stuff, I found a black and blue striped shirt and black shorts. I walked out of the room after closing everything and then closing Karin's door. I walked into the bathroom to check on the water and to make sure Aiko and Keitaro weren't doing anything like drowning themselves, they weren't and the water wasn't high enough so I dropped the clothes on the floor and went into Yuzu's unnaturally bright room and did the exact same thing that I did with Karin's room, except instead of the boyish clothes, I found a navy blue dress with white flowers on it.

I walked back into the bathroom and threw the dress over the other clothes  
that I got from Karin's room and stepped over to where the brother and  
sister were and shut off the water. Then I turned to look at the two.

"So, do you guys need help with taking a bath or can you do it by yourselves?" The brother and sister looked at each other and the sister was the one that spoke.

"Um, we still need help Ish—Ikh—Ichigo." I nodded and stepped to where they were again and went under the sink to grab two towels. I stood back up but then I caught my face in the mirror. I was surprised I didn't have a scowl on my face or any trace of a frown instead, my face was peaceful, there wasn't a smile but still no scowl. I shook it off and decided it would be better to worry about that later. After the kids undressed, I put them in the tub and watched as they played in it. I found myself smiling and I didn't care to stop either. After I got them washed, I took them out of the tub. Aiko being first; I got her dried up and helped her put on the navy blue dress with white flowers. After I finished handling her, I took Keitaro next and did the exact same routine with him as I did with Aiko but I put him in the blue and black striped shirt and the black shorts.

I saw Aiko yawn and rub her eyes and Keitaro followed suit. I picked Keitaro up with my left hand and Aiko with my right. I walked across the hall way and into my room, and put the two kids into my bed. As I turned to walk out of the room, my eyes widened as to what I heard Aiko say:

"Goodnight Daddy."


	2. Daddy

I don't own Bleach I do own Aiko and Keitaro. I think I'm actually going to up their ages like Ichigo and their group is going to be 17, I think it'll be better for the plot.

I would like to thank **chappy-chan, draconia81, LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin, and ToraHimeSama**

**Chapter Two Daddy**

I waited until around nine o'clock for my father to come home from his call and behind him Yuzu and Karin bringing home take out. I stood up from sitting on the couch and faced him as he came to give me a "greeting".

"I told ya to stop doin' that ya' old man." I straightened out from the high kick I did to his chest and waited for him to recover, which really didn't take that long. "I need to talk to ya' in private old man." I said with a serious face—well more serious then normal.

"Karin, Yuzu go to your rooms you can bring your dinner if you want." The old man said making contact with my eyes and not breaking the stare. The girls nodded even though he couldn't see them and quickly rushed up the stairs and into their rooms, knowing something was going on with their father because, lets just face it the old man is never serious.

"What's wrong Ichigo? Did something happen to day at school?" He asked serious in his voice but also concern. I shook my head and just motioned for him to follow me. I started to head for the stairs with him in close pursuit. I was nervous, but surprisingly I was holing it in, knowing that I couldn't let him see me like that then he would really start to worry.

I got to my door I turned the knob and was about to open the door when I turned to him. "Now don't get any stupid ideals old man, I just found them on the street, alright." He nodded the seriousness still on his face; I opened up the door quietly and quietly walked into my room and towards the two bumps that were currently in my bed I lifted the covers to show the sleeping forms of Aiko and Keitaro. I watched the old man's face and his eyes widened so much it looked like his eyes would pop out of his socket. He opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him by telling him the whole thing.

"Do you plan on taking full responsibility for them Ichigo?" The old man asked as he looked directly into my eyes.

"Yes." I didn't hesitate and said it immediately after he asked that.

"Are you sure, Ichigo kids aren't toy or pets they aren't--" I cut him off and said;

"Dad, I'm sure. I'll even get a job if I have to."

"Alright, it's fine we will get the guest room and turn it into a bed room for the two twins. They heard a tired groan from the bed and Keitaro peaks his head out of the black covers and starts to rub his right eye.

"What's going on?"

My eyes soften as I looked at him and said "Don't worry Keitaro, just go back to bed we'll talk all about it later alright." Keitaro nodded sleepily and snuggled back into bed.

"You're growing in front of my eyes so fast. But you know Ichigo it's going to be harder to get a girl, now." I didn't know if he wanted to say something else and instead of listening to him babble I placed a high kick to his chest and sent him flying out of my room and into the hall. I walked towards my door and closed it; I then walked towards my closet, the only closet in the whole house that didn't have mirrors on the doors. I opened my closet doors and grabbed out two sheets, both black. I walked towards the left side of my bed which was the closest to the window and also the closest to Aiko. I laid one of the two sheets on the floor and then laid the second one on top of that one. I again walked over to my closet and grabbed my sleeping pants. I undressed my self and put on my gray sleeping pants. I picked my school uniform, (I didn't tell you that I had one either did I? Oh well) and threw it into the hamper. I walked over to the make shift bed that I had made and laid down on it, I also started to think about my school.

I had previously told you that I went to an Art school. Well this Art school is having this showcase like thing except it's more so of just showing your classmates and parents what you did during this school year. I think my teacher said it was called a jury. But oh well, the problem is that I don't know what to do. I've asked my friends and my teachers but they both say something different. My friends say to do one of my songs, while the teachers say to do something like an instrument solo. Why does this have to be so complicated, and if I don't do it then I don't get to come back to the school next year. Damn did I go to a complicated school, or what?

My thoughts were interrupted by me yawning, and then I sighed. I think that's enough thinking for one night because if I don't stop thinking then I won't be able to get to sleep. I closed my eyes and after a few minutes I was in a dreamless sleep.

I walk up the next morning, but not from the usual routine. Instead I was woken up by the sun coming into full view of my window. My eyes opened tiredly and with them open fully I start to raise my left arm to rub the sleep out of my eyes when I realized I couldn't lift it, so I looked to my left to see Keitaro sleeping in a tight curled ball. So I tried to move my right hand, to notice again I can't lift it, I looked to my right to see Aiko doing exactly the same as her brother. I smiled but I knew I had to get up and get ready for school.

"Aiko, Keitaro you guys need to get up. I need to get ready for school." Keitaro was the first one to get up; he rubbed his eyes tiredly and asked;

"Why do you need to go to school daddy?"

"Because Keitaro I need to be able to get a good job when I finish school so I can pay for your schooling." Keitaro only nodded his head and he climbed back up into my bed. Next was probably going to be a challenge, Aiko.

"Aiko, you need to get up now. Aiko." Aiko grumble a little but opened her eyes and as soon as she blinked a big goofy smile came onto her face. She sat upon her knees and I got into a sitting position also so I could get up but before I could Aiko tackled hugged me.

"MORNING DADDY!" Aiko said excitement lacing her voice and I chuckled.

"Good morning to you too Aiko. But right now I have to go and get ready for school." Aiko pouted but nodded got off of me and she went onto the bed with her brother. I got up off the ground and walked towards my closet to grab my uniform. My uniform consisted of dark gray pants which ended right were your shoes began, the shoes were regular black dress shoes, a button down white dress shirt with a grey over jacket. I quickly changed, and then turned to the brother and sister.

"You guys hungry? Yuzu should be starting breakfast right now." And that's when I remembered, I never introduced Yuzu or Karin to Aiko and Keitaro.

"I wonder what hell I'm gunna start with them this morning. Yuzu will probably just adore them and Karin…. Hmmm, well I don't know what she'll do."

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Keitaro said as he pulled on my pant leg. I smiled and nodded.

"Alright we'll go down stairs to grab some. Come on you two." I said as I walked out the door that lead to my room after I grabbed my backpack which was sadly still soaked from last night.

We walked down stairs and once again surprisingly I wasn't met with having to kick the old man's ass. I shrugged to my self and looked to see were Aiko and Keitaro were to see that they were right next to me. Aiko reached up to grab my hand and I saw she already had Keitaro's hand. I walked a little more into the room and could smell the breakfast that Yuzu was already cooking.

"Oi Yuzu, Karin come here!" I yelled in the living room standing up, while Aiko and Keitaro were sitting on the couch. Yuzu and Karin come walking in, Yuzu in a pink apron and underneath that was her school uniform while Karin came walking in with her pajamas still on and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Oi, you better have a good reason for waking me up Ichi-nii." Karin replied tiredly but angrily.

"Yeah Nii-san if you don't hurry I'm going to burn breakfast." Yuzu said a spatula in her hand and in a scolding tone.

"Just come 'ere." I said and they started to come closer but then Aiko peeked her head over the head of the couch.

"Daddy who are those people?" Karin and Yuzu both froze their eyes wide and surprise looks on their faces.

"Nii-san did she….. she just call you daddy?" Yuzu said her eyes wide in disbelief. Karin was just frozen her mouth a gape and shocked into silence.

"Aiko-chan Daddy said not to show yourself until they came closer." Keitaro then poked his head over the couch his tone accusing and if possible the shock grew even more.

"Yuzu, Karin this is Aiko and Keitaro their my kids."


	3. School Mates

I don't own Bleach I do own Keitaro and Aiko and thank you everyone who has reviewed my story. I am debating with my self wither or not to put MY songs in hear, because I'm just scared. So yeah the songs that I use right now I don't own. The song in hear is Ichigo's theme song so yeah enjoy and please review. Also if anyone would like to know I'm rewriting my Shadow story. Thanks

I don't own Bleach I do own Keitaro and Aiko and thank you everyone who has reviewed my story. With this chapter I am going to be introducing an OC character. I am debating with my self wither or not to put MY songs in hear, because I'm just scared. So yeah the songs that I use right now I don't own. The song in hear is Ichigo's theme song so yeah enjoy and please review. Also if anyone would like to know I'm rewriting my Shadow story. Thanks

**Chapter Three School**** Mates**

Karin was the first one to speak. "Ugh, I must be dreaming, whatever I'm going back to bed." Karin said and turned to go back upstairs, I didn't bother to stop her, I then turned to Yuzu. She was still shocked but soon enough a wide smile broke onto her face.

"They're so adorable!" Yuzu screeched her hands clasping them together as best as they could with the spatula still in her hands. Then Aiko and Keitaro turned to me. Meanwhile, Yuzu walked hurriedly into the kitchen to finish breakfast.

"We're sorry daddy…." They hung their heads in shame and I just chuckled.

"It's alright you too. C'mon let's get some breakfast." I said as I put my bag down and helped them get off the couch. We then proceeded to walk towards the dinning area, I told Aiko and Keitaro to stay put while I went to grab two more chairs.

I returned to find Keitaro and Aiko helping Yuzu bringing plates and what's not already in the dinning area. I smiled slightly but then quickly replaced it so that Yuzu wouldn't see it. I walked over to the dinning table and placed the chairs at the two heads of the table. I grabbed Aiko first and set her at one end of the table and then I grabbed Keitaro and placed him to the right of her in the old man's seat. Yuzu brought out the last of the food and then proceeded to sit on the other side of Keitaro. After she was seated, I seated myself to the left of Aiko and waited for Yuzu to serve the meal.

After breakfast I stood up and told Aiko and Keitaro that my old man is going to look after them since he had the day off. They nodded and went back up to my room as I headed outside. I started walking down the street with thoughts wondering in my mind.

I'm going to have to get Aiko and Keitaro into a preschool, and if it's in the morning I can drop them off while walking to school, and during lunch I can probably sneak out and get Keitaro and Aiko and drop them off at a day care, and if they went to preschool in the afternoon, I can skip lunch and grab them, bring them to the preschool and then get back to school and from school  
I can get them and head home. Hmm, I'll have to ask Yuzu to start making lunches for them too. But how am I going to get them during lunch without anyone being suspicious especially my teacher, or maybe I could just tell him. I flinched at that thought, that stupid teacher doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut, so I guess I'm going to have to keep that away from him. Aw, what about my friends. I guess I could always tell them today but then again Keigo doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut and the same goes for that stupid redheaded Renji and possibly a few others. I think I'll just let them figure it out on their own. Yeah I like that idea a lot better.

I turned at the corner and knew that I didn't have that much left to walk. Hmm, normally I would run into a few classmates, oh well, quiet mornings are way better. Then I saw a hand being waved in front of my face, I guess I spoke too soon. Using my left hand, I reached out to snatch the annoying hand that was being waved in front of my face. My scowl depended and I angrily asked:

"What the hell do you want Keigo?!"

"Finally, Ichigo you answer, we all have been calling your name for the past few blocks. What the hell were you thinking about?" I felt my eye twitch and my grip on his wrist tightened.

"That is none of your damn business." I turned to look at him with a deep cold gaze that immediately made the dark haired boy flinch.

"Hehe, sorry Ichigo. Can you let go of my hand now?" I did but none too gently. I looked around the group of people to see a few of my closets friends and a few only just friends that are just down right annoying.

Tatsuki Arisawa is my childhood friend, we met at the dojo. She has black hair and brown eyes. She goes to the same school as me, and wears the guys' uniform instead of the girls, and that is a very long story within itself so I won't go into that.

Orihime Inoue, I met her in high school, how we met; was she literally ran into me. She has orangeish hair with blue star clips and brown eyes. Unlike Tatsuki she wears the girls' uniform which is a gray skirt above the knee, a white button down shirt, a gray jacket and also a red bow under the collar, knee height socks and black dress shoes.

Rukia Kuchiki is a girl I met in high school also, I don't exactly remember how we met, all's I know is that we met at the beginning of the year and we've been hanging out ever since. She too, wears the girls' uniform and she is also the shortest one out of the group. We also get into fights a lot.

Renji Abarai is the stupid redheaded that I was talking about. I don't remember how we met and well, I don't care either. He wears the boys' uniform and has his stupid red hair up in a pony tail.

Finally Chad, he is the biggest one out of our group, how we met is another long story but the day we met; we promised that I would hold my fist up for him while he wouldhe same for me. He too wears the boys' uniform.

We walked through the gates to our school, and walked towards our classroom when Keigo comes up to me again.

"HEY! ICHIGO!" he yells as he tries to tackle me into a hug. I held out my fist and let it connect with Keigo's skull so he was sent flying from his own speed. I shook my head and sat down, then Cici Newvick came up to me.

"Hey Ichi-kun, what are you doin' this weekend?" She asked. Cici Newvick isn't exactly a modest girl and not my type at all. She has curly blonde hair, the bust size of Inoue's but she likes to keep the attention on that part of her anatomy. She wears the girls' uniform but the white button down  
shirt isn't even buttoned and her skirt hemmed up a little too much (and how she gets away with this, is a very good question). She's Keigo's dream girl and the girl that I think should go back home and change into sweat pants and a sweat shirt.

I sighed, "Nothing that concerns you Newvick." She started to pout.

"Newvick, get away from him." Rukia said as she walked towards her seat.

"Aw, what are you jealous, Kuchiki? Afraid I'll take your man away from you.""No, and he isn't "My man" as you put it. I just don't want your overly expensive perfume making my nose bleed." She huffed but then turned back to me and probably completely ignored Rukia.

"Newvick, I am never going to go out with you so buzz off." She huffed again but then smiled.

"Don't worry Ichi-kun I will surely get you before you even think of kids." She then stormed off and towards her seat. I really wanted to tell her that "then you better give up cause I already have kids." But I bit my tongue and turned to Rukia.

"So are you almost finished with that new song?" Rukia nodded.

"Actually I did finish it! Hear, and tell me what you think." I took the piece of paper and started to read it:

Blood is a river,  
Flowing darkly amidst the tangled roots of the tall shining city  
Crazy flowing man tide migrations  
Engorge the big ventricle of heartbroken America  
So many heaven hoping, hopeful groping breathers  
All tap together quietly and desperately in unison  
Hey, hey, hey, is anybody listening?

News from the front  
News from the front  
we're living in troubled times  
So many fighting for their lives  
Why the troops despise the news from the front?

Ignorance is the root of fear  
Fear is the kindling of anger  
War is the bringer of shame  
But never has the burden lain so heavily upon the victim  
Rage and desolation  
Pain and loneliness  
Isn't it all alarmingly familiar?  
Hey, hey, hey, silence is a killer.

News from the front  
News from the front  
Yeah these are troubled times  
How many more will have to die  
Before the governors can't deny the news from the front?

Break down the barriers; ally the carriers,  
What is your motivation? Take a good look in the mirror

News from the front  
News from the front  
So many are fighting for their lives  
How many more will have to die?

I smirked, I could already picture our group singing it. "I like it Rukia, it's different from what we're used to but it's good. We'll practice it after school in my garage, alright?" She nodded but then I remembered Keitaro and Aiko.

"Wait, I just remembered. We can't practice in my garage tonight, we need another place to practice."

"Oh alright, during lunch I'll call my sister and ask her if we can practice at my house." I nodded and turned to our drummer and our bassist Renji and Chad.

"Renji, Chad, we're gonna see if we can practice tonight, alright?" The two in question nodded their heads and turned back to what they were doing, Renji: flirting with Tatsuki while Chad sitting and staring out the window, once again I started to think.

Stupid project, why do we need to be in a band anyway? It's not like we actually want to do it and it's just for another end of the year thing. I'm the lead vocals and the lead guitarist, Rukia is also vocals but doesn't sing as often as I do but she isn't back up and she also does piano. Renji  
is just the drummer, and Chadis just the bassist. We all pitch in for songs but it's mainly Rukia who does it since she always seems to have inspiration for them.

As I finished my thoughts, I got out of my daze and looked up to see the homeroom teacher walking in.


	4. Lunch

I don't own bleach I do own Keitaro and Aiko, if any of you want to know Cici Newvick IS from America, (she transferred in the beginning of the year) and yeah…. Well enjoy. And thank you Kohona's white Fang

**Chapter Four Lunch**

"Ok thanks Hisane, uh huh don't worry well be careful, Good Bye." Rukia said as she hung up her cell phone and after she put her phone in her bag she heaved a sigh of relief.

"I guess that means that our band practice is on?" the red headed idiot said and Rukia nodded. We were all sitting on the roof of the school, we all meaning; Rukia, Chad, the red haired idiot, Keigo, Tatsuki, Inoue, Ishida, and a few others that I don't remember their names. I sighed and I started to think once again but I didn't notice everyone looking at me.

If Keitaro and Aiko are 5 then how could they not remember where they came from? Maybe there just runaways but wouldn't I have seen their pictures on TV or something? Or maybe they just didn't want to be found, but found from what. Maybe I'm just thinking about this to much. But alls I know is that I can't get to attached, ah shit….. I think it's a little late for that, I already allow them to call me 'daddy', so their probably already attached and even though I don't know it I'm probably attached to them as well. These thoughts are useless……I don't even get why I'm think them, maybe it's just because I have this really bad feeling.

I sighed again and then I felt this jab right in my rib. I looked to my right and saw Rukia with a weird look on her face.

"Did you not hear a single thing we said? YOU IDIOT!" she yelled as she kicked me in my shin, I stood up next to her.

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT YOU MIDGET! WHY THE HELL DID YOU KICK ME!" I yelled in her face.

"WELL APPARTLY YOU'RE THE IDIOT FOR NOT KNOWING WHAT I SAID!" she yelled in my face. At this point we were nose to nose glaring at each other and huffing angrily. Out of the corner of my eye I saw both Renji and Tatsuki roll their eyes.

"Will you two sit down already and quit yelling like you're a married couple." Tatsuki said while Renji nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, though it is pretty funny can you just tell the dipshit what you said Rukia." We both glared at Renji and Tatsuki though I glared harder at the Red haired dumbass for the comment.

"Tch, your one to talk dumbass." I said beneath my breath but loud enough for him to here it. He was about to comment when Rukia started to talk.

"What I was saying is that if you have any songs that you want us to practice them, then bring the songs to practice and we will go over them and Mistsu-sensei says that after lunch we should sign up for the jury thing." I interrupted her little talk and asked:

"And why do I need to listen to this?" She then hit me on the head, I was about to resort when she began to talk again.

"Well if you won't interrupt me then I will get to that point. How many songs do you want me to sign us up for? And who do you want me to sign up?" Rukia asked the much needed to know questions. But I only rolled my eyes at how sometimes she could be just so clueless.

"Well two songs one song slow and another fast song, and the whole group, stupid midget." The last statement ending up with me clutching my throbbing shin with me glaring at her and her glaring at me.

"You're the stupid one carrot top." We continued to glare at each other when Renji started to talk.

"But which slow ones? And which fast ones?" we looked at Renji and then looked at each other (This time without the glare) and we both started to think. I then opened my mouth.

"We could sing 'Here and There' for the slow, and the new one Rukia just wrote 'News From the Front' for the fast." Renji and Rukia raised an eyebrow and looked utterly confused.

"'Here and There' what the hell is that?" the red haired Idiot asked. I mentally slapped myself as I remembered that was one of the songs I didn't want anybody to know about.

"It's nothing, I got the name confused with another song. What about 'What Hurts the Most'?"

"No, no. What is 'Here and There'?" Rukia asked as she stared at me, I pursed my lips and just stared off into a different direction, clearly stating that I didn't want to talk about it, but of course that didn't say anything to the annoying midget.

"I SAID NO! So leave it at that!" I said as I snapped at the two. But it didn't faze her or the idiot.

"Come on Ichigo! Just tell us already! Please!" Rukia begged, I didn't want to give in but I knew that if I didn't agree then she would bug me until I did, so basically I had no choice.

"Fine, fine. It's a song that I wrote alright." That's when Tatsuki decided to join in our conversation.

"You wrote a song Ichigo? Man, would I love to hear it!" I only rolled my eyes to what she said.

"Hey, how about everybody comes to our band practice?" The damn midget said with a glint in her eyes.

"Hell NO!" I roared glaring at her, while she smiled.

"To bad Ichigo, it's my house so I can invite anyone that I want." I sighed knowing she won this round, while her smile got bigger knowing this.

Lunch then passed with nothing else happening and the same with school, it is now after school and we are at Rukia's house tuning our instruments. After I knew my instrument was tuned I turned to look at Chad whom at my look nodded already knowing what I was going to ask. I then looked towards the Midget and the red haired Idiot to see her just pressing random keys on her plain white keyboard (minus the black keys) and the idiot kissing Tatsuki—which was something I didn't need to see-- so I turned back to my instrument as I started to play the song I knew I would be playing. Rukia then looked up that same glint in her eyes that she had during lunch, which I knew I would be in deep shit.

"So Ichigo are you ready to sing that song yet?" I groaned, but nodded just wanting to get this over with; I swung my black guitar to my back and grabbed the stool that was sitting in the corner and put it in the spot that I usually stand at. I sighed and then I started to strum the introductory notes. I began to sing after 2 counts of the notes.

Here I am

What more could you want

I got nothing more to give

You took all I had

And then you threw it away

Like it was, like I was nothing

What could I do

I couldn't say anything

As I watched you walk away

Through that door that was connected to me

To me, my life, to me, my love

Here I am

I gave you everything

That I was that I would be

How could I give you anything more

You took all I had

Here I am

Here I am

What more could you want

I have nothing more to give

Why do you need

Why do you want

Everything that I am

You took me away

You took my

Here I am

There I was

With nothing more to give

With nothing more to give

Here I am

There I was

Here I am

I strummed the last few counts of notes and then I stop. Let out a breath and looked up to see everybody staring at me, I rolled my eyes mentally already knowing it was a bad song.

"See know you know the reason why I didn't want you to hear it. It completely sucks." I said as I stood up and got ready to put the stool back that's when I heard Rukia singing while playing her keyboard. I put the stool back and started to re-sing the song while again playing my black guitar. I then heard Chad and his maroon, black, and white bass guitar, and then the drums which was in Renji's control. But through the whole time me and Rukia never broke contact even as we all played the final note.


	5. Keitaro's Sick and When You're Gone

I don't own bleach I also don't own the song I do own Keitaro and Aiko, if any of you want to know Cici Newvick IS from America, (she transferred in the beginning of the year) and yeah…. Well enjoy.

Also what did ya'll think of the song I wrote pretty bad huh?? And oh I hope that I didn't put this chapter in to soon. I also hope it doesn't suck. Well like I said enjoy.

Chapter Five Keitaro Sick and When you're gone

Band practice was finally over and I was walking home alone. Rukia offered to give me a ride home but I refused saying that I wanted to walk home and clear my head.

I didn't really understand, well actually I don't understand. What happened back there at Rukia's place with me and her? It was impossible to break her gaze it was so intense but her eyes they were so beautiful.

I quickly shook my head to clear those thoughts of her but then groaned as I realized I couldn't.

"Shit, what the hell is wrong with me?" I sighed but then noticed that I was almost home, I sighed again but this time out of relief. But then I got this really bad feeling, not the type of feeling where somebody is watching you or anything like that but just a bad feeling, so I decided to run home. But when I got home I saw something I wish I hadn't.

An ambulance was parked right outside of our house, yes my dad owned a clinic but an ambulance is never parked outside of it, so that could mean a myriad of things, Yuzu or Karen could be sick. That good for nothing pop could be sick, or worse Aiko and Keitaro could be sick. I slowed my pace to a jog and I stopped right at the front of the ambulance. Which I was just in time to see two men one pulling the stretcher and the other pushing the stretcher, the one pulling the stretcher had light brown hair and a 5' o'clock shadow, the other man pushing the stretcher had black hair and was clean shaved. The person on the stretcher had black hair so that ruled out Yuzu, I gulped in realization as I saw the length of the person it could only be Keitaro.

"Keitaro what the hell happened? POP! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" I yelled as I watched them fix the oxygen mask on him and hoist the stretcher in the back of the ambulance. As I neared the door Pop came hurling out of it.

"Sorry Ichigo, take the girls to the hospital I'll tell you everything there." He then jumped into the ambulance as and the doors closed and it hurled off the sirens blazing. I walked into the maple colored door and yelled:

"YUZU, KAREN, GET IN THE CAR WE'RE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL!" I threw my backpack down on the kitchen floor grabbed the keys to the black car that pop owned. I heard the garage open and knew that Yuzu and Karen where getting in the car I sighed thankful I didn't have to fight with Karen I then rushed into the garage and into the car. I opened the garage door after I got out of the garage I zoomed off and went towards the hospital.

--

Right now I'm sitting in school listening to the teacher lecture on how to get the perfect brush stroke while I look out the window thinking.

Ichigo it's been a week of school where are you? I've been so bored without you, and we still need to practice a lot more.

I looked around the classroom, the bell just rung for the lunch break and everybody was getting up to go to the places they normally went. Suddenly song lyrics started to come to my head. I sat down and began to write the words that just flew from the pen onto the paper. When I finished I started to quietly sing the lyrics:

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

_Chorus  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

_Chorus_

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_Chorus_

I finished and sighed looking out the window and into the sky above and started to slightly talk to myself at just barely a whisper.

Ichigo whatever is going on with you or your family please let whatever it is get better real soon.

"Oi Rukia! Come on everybody is waiting for you at lunch, oh and by the way that was a pretty nice song you just wrote that?" My violet eyes widen as I turned to see what I actually thought was Ichigo but it just turned out to be Renji.

"Oh it's only you Renji, and yeah I'm coming." Renji rolled his eyes but then smirked.

"Who where you expecting, hm? Ichigo?" Renji asked as he raised an eyebrow. I pursed my lips and I glared darkly at him.

"No why would I want you to be that idiot? Come on let's go I'm hungry."

"If you say so.." Renji then walked out of the classroom I grabbed the peace of paper from the desk and shoved it into my bag and then grabbed my lunch.

Author's note

Hey everyone who has read and would like to review for this new chapter before you press that button read this first. I would really like if I could get some ideas from you readers it can be anything from the kids past to the songs that I will us for the future to how fast Ichigo and Rukia's relationship will go and whatever else you can think of. I love having feedback from everybody and I am truly grateful that you all like this story so much. So review please…

-- Darkheart1992


	6. Ichigo's Back

I don't own bleach I also don't own the song also with the song I changed the names its a Rascal Flatts song... I do own Keitaro and Aiko, if any of you want to know Cici Newvick IS from America, (she transferred in the beginning of the year) and yeah…. Also I'm trying something new some of the chapter will be Ichigo's POV and then Rukia's and it will go back and forth through out the chapter so hope nobody get's confused…. Well enjoy.

**Chapter Six Ichigo's back**

It's been a week since Keitaro was emitted into the hospital and it turns out that he had contracted pneumonia, but it wasn't severe only a little bit but enough to almost completely shut down his lungs. But right now we are all well all being Aiko, Keitaro, Pop, and me. Pop was the one driving while I sat in the back with Aiko and Keitaro, both of which were sleeping at my side. I sighed and looked out the window.

Its been a long week that's for damn sure. Ugh, not to mention my back hurts like hell those damn hospital chairs are horrible to sleep in.

I continued to look out the window and watched the rain fall down the closed car window and I sighed once again.

"You alright?" Pop asked as he looked into the mirror in the car.

"I'm fine, just thinking." I replied as I just stared out the window, then he returned to his usual annoying self and his usual annoying questions.

"You thinking about a girl aren't you? Hm, hm, hm? So who's the lucky girl huh? Is it that gorgeous strawberry blonde? Or is it that girl in your little band? Well they both are quit cute--" I felt my eye twich and I exploded.

"SHUT THE HELL UP OLD MAN!" After my out burst Aiko stirred awake.

"Daddy, what's going on? Why are you yelling?" I sighed.

"It's nothing Aiko just go back to sleep." She nodded, cuddled into my side more and fell right back asleep and for the rest of the car ride it was silent all except the quiet patter of the rain hitting the car.

* * *

It rained all night last night and well into the morning it was so annoying because I forgot my umbrella in the rush cause my alarm clock didn't go off, so right now I'm sitting in class cold as hell and trying to pay attention to what the sub was saying. Then all the heads turned to the classroom door which was sliding open the moment the teacher called Ichigo's name and was about to mark him absent but the person who opened the door was none other then Ichigo.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here don't mark me absent." I didn't realize it but I had a soft smile on my face finally being able to see him once again and him not being hurt but I then glared at Renji for the face that he was giving to me. Which was a look that read "haha told you so" after that he returned to passing notes to Tatsuki.

The sub was finished with the role and Ichigo just sat down in his chair sort of looking a little pale well paler then usual. I shivered; my body was reminding me of how cold I really was.

"Stupid rain, stupid cold. I wish you would burn in hell." I grumbled then I felt something drape over me, something actually quit warm. I turned to my left to see Ichigo blazer less I then looked to my left shoulder to see his blazer on me. I furrowed my brows in confusion; there must be something wrong Ichigo is never this nice.

"You feelin alright Strawberry?" I asked as I cocked an eyebrow and I stared at him. He had his left hand supporting his chin, his eyes were down casted onto the piece of paper that he now had out and his right hand that held his black mechanical pencil was drifting across the paper. I cocked my head to the side as his pencil stopped and he turned to me.

"Whatcha say Midget?" I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"What I asked Strawberry was if you were ok, and what are you writing there?" I said as I put my arms through the sleeves of the blazer and leaned over to see if I could get a glimpse. But seeing as I couldn't I decided to cross my arms on my desk and I put my head in the crook of my arm. When I breathed in I was surprised to smell something, something I don't know how to describe it, but it smells so much like Ichigo.

"It's nothing and of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?" I sighed in my arm, brought my head up and said:

"I don't know and I think it is something or you wouldn't have pulled it away, so let me see it." I said as I put my hand in a receiving position.

"And if I don't?" He said as he cocked an eyebrow and looked at me.

"I'll tell the sub that you want to sing your song in front of the whole class and then I'll tell the principle that you want to perform it for the whole school." I saw his eye twitch and he slammed the paper on my desk he then turned his head in the opposite direction.

I grinned to myself knowing that I had won and I looked at the paper that he just slammed on my desk:

_Takeshi__ found his daddy's gun  
And Taro had never seen one  
Real cowboy all dressed up  
As he held it in his hand  
Said, "You be good and I'll be bad"  
Then he pulled the trigger back  
Stopped little Takeshi in his tracks  
And said, "Get up, man"  
People came from miles to say goodbye  
To the Wilson's youngest son  
His innocent life had just begun_My eye's widen and I turned to Ichigo who was still looking away but this time he was looking at the tile floor as if he had never seen one before I rolled my eyes at how shy he could be, but I guess he does look kind of cute. I shook my head quickly to get rid of those weird thoughts, I mean Ichigo is only a friend why would I think he's cute that's just wrong. I shivered again but pushed those thoughts aside.

CHORUS

It's not supposed to go like that  
It's not intended to end that way  
Life is a journey constantly turning  
Down an unknown path  
But it's not supposed to go like that

"Ichigo it's awesome so far. Why are you always so shy when it comes to your songs?" He only mumbled under his breath and snatched the paper from my desk.

"Oh and we're having practice tomorrow but at Renji's house alright?" He only nodded he was concentrating on his song by now. I sighed, but then perked up as the bell for lunch. Not wanting to be stuck in the school traffic for lunch I stayed in my seat, purposely going slow for getting my lunch, Ichigo probably was thinking the same because he too was going slow but the look on his face was of that in pain and he looked like he was panicking because his breathing was becoming short and ragged.

"Ichigo are you alright?" I asked as I got up and walked to his side and as I did he did something that I never expected him to, he fainted. My eyes widen, I put my left hand on his desk and used my leg muscles to fully jump over his desk and when my feet finally touched the ground I turned around quickly and kneeled next to him. I put my hand to his forehead and my eyes widen, his head was burning up. I then heard the door open and I knew it was Renji so I quickly yelled:

"Renji go call somebody Ichigo's sick really bad!"

"Uh, alright hold on." He then ran to where I didn't know. But it was somewhere close because a teacher came hurrying in and was at Ichigo's side immediately checking him. The teacher who was a blonde haired female whipped out a phone and dialed for an ambulance. I looked at her fear showing in my eyes, but when she looked up she too had fear in her eyes.

* * *

Weeee!! Another Chapter done! I sorry if it's horrible but my head kind of hurts… And also Is this story moving to fast, like with the relationship with Ichigo and Rukia?? And also the relationship between Ichigo, Aiko and Keitaro?? Anyway hope you enjoyed… Also I already have plans for the really edited version….. So yeah and Thanks everybody who has reviewed this story 17 reviews I so happy hehe…..

-- Darkheart1992


	7. Ichigo's Past, Present and Pictures

I don't own bleach I do own Keitaro and Aiko, Well enjoy. WOOT!! Two chapters in one day!! And please review, i would love if i could at least get five reviews for this chapter

**Chapter Seven Ichigo's Past and Present and Pictures of the Future**

I opened my eyes to see a vast array of complete darkness; there was nothing, nothing at all. It was a void a void of nothingness and I just started to run, I started to run forward.

"Where am I? What's going on? How did I get here?" I yelled as I ran I was looking around widely looking for anything that resembled a light. Then a voice I thought I would never hear again started to speak.

"_Are you ready my son? Are you ready to face your past? Are you ready to relive it? Tell me Ichigo."_

"No! I don't! I don't want to see that day again! I don't want to relive the day that I walked home alone for the first time in those seven years! I don't want to!"

"_I am truly sorry my son, my Ichigo." _Her voice faded and then flash a huge bright light came right at me. On instinct I put my arms in front of my face and then when I knew it was ok I dropped my arms to see that it was raining. My amber eyes widen and I started to run towards the corner at first confused as to where I was but then I heard it and I turned.

"Mom did you see that move that I did on Tatsuki!" It was me, the younger version of me, the seven year old version in a little yellow rain coat and holding the seven year old version of me hand was somebody I thought I would never see again, my mother. She was smiling down at the younger version of me.

"Yes I did! It was a wonderful move, but sweetie were did you learn it? Your master was quit surprised with it." She said.

"I created all by myself and I learned it all by myself too!" My younger self was smiling from ear to ear. The move man I haven't used that since that day. When I was younger I called it my super secret special move, its were I would charge at my opponent and I would go in for a punch but instead of punching the person I would kick them in the side and then I would do a karate chop at there neck so I could knock 'em out. I just continued to stare at my past figures as they got closer and closer and I knew in any second that I would make a huge mistake on my part. Unshed tears were clouding my vision because I knew I wouldn't be able to stop what was coming.

"ICHIGO! WAIT!" My mother yelled as the younger version of me ran towards the road to grab the tiny kitten that was there. The figure of my past ran for the younger me picked him up and threw him out of the way of the semi truck, tires screeched and then silence. The young me got up from being thrown and after checking to make sure the tiny kitten was ok I stood up, placed it down which in turn the kitten ran off and he looked towards the road. His eyes widen to what he saw and he ran towards her unmoving figure.

"MOM! MOM! GET UP! C'MON GET UP!" He yelled as he shook her gently.

"Ichigo sweetie, promise me one thing, ok?" She whispered.

"MOM! Don't talk you need to save your strength!" The younger version of me had tears in his eyes and running down his face, while me, myself began to chock on the tears that wanted so badly to fall.

"Ichigo promise me you will never lose that smile."

"Mom--"

"Promise me Ichigo." Her voice was fading and it was fading fast.

"I promise mom. I promise." She gave her last smile to the younger version of me and her last words were:

"That's a boy; now don't go breaking that promise. I love you my little Ichigo." Her beautiful amber eyes closed but the smile on her face never disappeared, even as she took her last breath. I watched painfully as the younger me cried and cried and cried. I closed my eyes and a few tears slipped from them and then I whispered:

"I'm sorry mom, but I didn't keep your promise. But why should I smile when I have no reason too?" Then the scene went black again and the voice of my mother appeared too.

"_Oh but Ichigo you do have a reason to smile, your just to stubborn to see it, to see her, and she's right in front of you too. But don't worry I'm not upset about it."_

"BUT I BROKE A PROMISE!" I yelled and the tears that I tried so hard to hold back fell.

"_It's alright my little boy; you will keep that promise in due time trust me alright. Good bye My little boy I love you." _

"MOM WAIT COME BACK!" My hand reached out but why I did that I don't know she wasn't there anymore, she was never there only her voice was. "I love you too mom. Good bye." I whispered to myself my eyes were closed and when I opened them I was greeted with the site of my school. It must have been the first day back because everybody was reuniting with friends and they were talking about their summer break. I was then somehow transported to my classroom. I saw myself just standing to the side in the back of the classroom, I walked over to myself and just stood next to him and observed.

"Attention, class." The homeroom teacher had said, her eye twitched in annoyance and then she yelled:

"I SAID ATTENTION!" and that shut everybody up. "Now that I have everybody's attention I'm going to assign seats." She heard a few groans and immediately glared at them and they all shut up. She assigned the seats and I stayed where I was but the other me walked to my seat and sat down. The door then opened and Rukia and Newvick came threw it.

"Ah good you both are here. Introduce yourselves and give some information about who you are and what not." The teacher said lamely as she took her seat. Rukia opened her mouth but was interrupted by Newvick who in the process of stepping up flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"My name is Cici Newvick and I'm from America." She said with actually a decent accent and the moment I saw her I didn't like her. Then Rukia stepped up and began to speak:

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki, pleased to meet you." She said as she did a curtsy, the first time I saw her I immediately thought that her attitude was fake. I found myself smirking at the memory and then everything fast forward. I was now standing on the roof of the school and just watching everybody laugh and joke around and I just stood their watching the other me and Rukia.

The other me and Rukia were arguing over something that I don't remember about but it was probably something stupid because we always argue over something stupid. Why, I have no clue but alls I know is that she is the only one that can get me that angry that quickly. I continued to watch but then I felt my face heat up as I saw the scene being unfold.

Rukia and the other me were arguing nose to nose, when Keigo being a little to enthusiastic about something knocked into me which caught me off guard which caused me to knock into Rukia. But being knocked into her and our faces so close we ended up in a lock lip. Our eyes widen and everything got quiet on the roof and all attention was turned to us. The other me which was in a daze quickly shook it off and immediately separated from Rukia. The other me and Rukia's faces were both red, like a cherry red and I could feel my face heating up too. The other me turned to Keigo who was now scared shitless from the look the other me was giving him. Then once again I was surrounded by darkness.

My eye was twitching as I was starting to get annoyed with this traveling thing.

"_Now its time for you to see what your future holds." _I was confussed I didn't know who this person was.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I yelled but I received no answer the only thing I got was once again a bright light, but this time I also got a warm feeling from it.

This time instead of an actual picture it was just flashes of what my future could be. I couldn't actually see or understand what the pictures where so I just closed my eyes and when I opened them I once again saw darkness and then I heard a voice that I knew.

"_Ichigo, c'mon wake up! Please Ichigo wake up." _It was Rukia but her voice sounded as though she was in pain.

"_Yeah daddy, you have to wake up! Me and Kei-kun miss you!" _this time it was Aiko who was calling out to me, but why do they keep telling me to wake up? Am I not awake?

"_Daddy please wake up, it's not the same at home as it used to be." _That time it was Keitaro. Am I really sleeping? Maybe I should try waking up. I paused in my thoughts and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew I was staring at the ceiling and the first thing I heard was Rukia's relived voice.

"Ichigo, thank god you're ok."


	8. Rukia’s Song, Stawberry and Ichigo wakes

I don't own bleach I do own Keitaro and Aiko, also this is in Rukia's POV Well enjoy. One more thing the songs listed in here are by Angela Aki: The warrior within (English title); Rascal Flatts: It's not supposed to go like that; Avril Lavigne: when your gone….. Enjoy

**Chapter Eight Rukia's Song, Stawberry and Ichigo wakes up**

I sighed as I held up my chappy bunny umbrella to keep myself as dry as possible, the reason incase you didn't already know its raining it has been for about five days now. That is also how long Ichigo has been in the hospital for, in fact that is where I am heading. I put my umbrella down to my side and I looked up at the sky, though that was difficult because of the rain. My once dry black shirt and denim pants where now soaking wet. I sighed and put my umbrella back over my head which was now looking forward and opened my mouth to begin to sing a song called Kokoro no Senshi:

_Kokoro no senshi  
Watashi wo tsurete shinjitsu he michibiite yo yeah_

_Kokoro ni kagi wo kakete tozashite itara  
Ai ga otozureta toki kiduki moshi nakatta  
Hyaku ninbun no namida wo nagashita yoru wa  
Genjitsu wo hitei shite uso de ochitsukitai_

_Kokoro no senshi  
Watashi wo tsurete shinjitsu he michibiite yo yeah  
Ai wo nakushite samayou yoru wa  
Anata ni tsuite yukitai yeah_

_Ushinatta hito wo omoi  
Muryoku na mama de  
Dare no ude no naka demo  
Iyasareru koto wa nai_

_Kokoro no senshi  
Ima mo watashi wa tatakai tsudukete iru no yeah  
Anata no yume wo sukoshi no aida  
Watashi ni mo misete hoshii yeah_

_I don't want it to be over_

_Kokoro no senshi  
Ikiru tsuyosa no arika wo oshiete hoshii yeah  
Watashi ni hisomu ai no sugata wo  
Kondo koso mitsuke dashitai_

_Kokoro no senshi  
Watashi wo tsurete shinjitsu he michibiite yo yeah  
Ai wo nakushite samayou yoru wa  
Anata ni tsuite yukitai yeah_

I closed my eyes as I finished the song, and then reopened after a few steps. I could see the hospital in the distance and I picked up my pace in order to get there faster.

It's now about three o'clock and I'm just sitting in a very uncomfortable cotton red chair with Aiko and Keitaro sitting on my lap. I was telling them a lot about their 'Daddy'. Can you imagine the look on my face when these two came barreling in yelling "Daddy, Daddy!", then walked in Ichigo's father Mr. Isshin. The two twins where staring at me while I looked at them in surprised. After a while of having to retell the story of how they met I was even more surprised the reason because Ichigo said this himself I am no hero, but then why did he save these two kids. Oh well.

"Rukia can you tell us a story please?" I smiled as I looked at the black haired little girl in my lap.

"Sure Aiko, what kind of story?" I watched as her thoughts went swarming in her eyes, when finally her eyes light up with excitement.

"Can you tell us the story of how you and Daddy met?" I cocked my eyebrow.

"I already told you that one though, how about a different one." Aiko shacked her head no; I sighed and gave into the little girl.

"Alright, but lets ask your brother first." I looked towards Keitaro to see him curled into my side sucking his thumb fast asleep. I smiled.

"I'll tell you a story after you get up and I put Keitaro in the bed next to your dad alright." Aiko nodded, slipped off my lap and waited none too patiently for my return. I put Keitaro on the bed slipped some covers over him and walked back over to the uncomfortable red chair I was sitting in. As soon as I sat down Aiko quickly slipped on my lap, got settled and looked up to me to tell me she was ready.

"Alright then where do you want me to start?"

"Beginning of course." I shook my head to the side and began the story.

_I was new in the school so everybody looked at me in a funny way. I was to report to a classroom 2-2 and tell the teacher that I will be attending her class for the rest of the year. _

_So when I finally got to the classroom a girl by the name of Cici Newvick was already there, and I heard the teacher telling the class about two new arrivals. I heard my name called along with Newvick's so we both walked into the quite classroom. I opened my mouth to speak but Newvick interrupted me. _

"I don't like that lady, she's a meanie!" I sighed.

"Shh, Aiko if you don't keep quite I'll never finish the story." Aiko's eyes widen and she immediately clamped her mouth shut.

_After Newvick finished her introduction I stepped up and did mine._

"_My name is Rukia Kuchiki, pleased to meet you." I curtsied and when I looked up I saw a kid with bright orange hair. He didn't see me looking at him but I could see the most beautiful colored eyes I have ever seen. The teacher sat us down and to my delight I got to sit next to the interesting male._

_The class began and it was boring so I did nothing in that class except draw little chappy bunny heads. The class was over before I new it, the teacher then called on me and the boy who's name I found out to be Ichigo. _

"_Kurosaki you are to guide Kuchiki for today so yeah." We both nodded, we went back to our seats and grabbed our lunches and headed to the door. He was about to open it when he turned around and said._

"_In case you didn't know the name's Ichigo Kurosaki and just to tell you when you're around me don't act fake, I don't like it." My eyes widen but I nodded._

"_You probably already know my name but its Rukia Kuchiki, Strawberry." I smirked._

"The end. So how was it this time Aiko?" I asked as I looked down at her only to see she was asleep. I smiled softly as I picked her up and put her in the bed that her brother was in. After I did that I walked back over to my uncomfortable seat and sat down but before I did that I pulled my chair a little closer towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you really do have to wake up soon, school just isn't the same. I mean, Orihime isn't as cheerful as she was, Tatsuki isn't much of a hard ass anymore, Chad says even less if that is possible, Ishida is even a bigger ass then he has been well except for the fact he really is the only person who can get Orihime to put on her usual happy cheerful smile. Renji, well I haven't seen him for days since he is out on a family vacation. And me, I don't know what's changed but I know I did.

"OH! YEAH! You remember that one song you were writing well your dad found it in your room, and he gave me it figuring you would want me to see it or whatever and yeah anyway I'll sing it for you. Also remember that I don't have a back round singer with me so I can't do one part nut I'll do it the best way that I can." I pulled the piece of paper out of the desk drawer that was besides Ichigo's hospital bed, cleared my throat and began to sing,

_Takeshi__ found his daddy's gun  
And Taro had never seen one  
Real cowboy all dressed up  
As he held it in his hand  
Said, "You be good and I'll be bad"  
Then he pulled the trigger back  
Stopped little Takeshi in his tracks  
And said, "Get up, man"  
People came from miles to say goodbye  
To the Wilson's youngest son  
His innocent life had just begun_

It's not supposed to go like that  
It's not intended to end that way  
Life is a journey constantly turning  
Down an unknown path  
But it's not supposed to go like that

_Kei had his Daddy's car_

_And the keys to Ami's heart._

_Fifth of whiskey on the floorboard_

_Almost gone._

_Having the time of their life,_

_had only one thing on their mind._

_Never saw the flashing lights_

_of the train comin' on._

_Now there's a wreath and two small crosses_

_on the right side of the road._

_Reminders of a love that won't grow._

_Its not supposed to go like that._

_Its not intended to end that way._

_Oh, Life is a journey_

_Constantly turning down an unknown path._

_But its not supposed to go like that._

_I wonder if guardian angels cry_

_when they see it all play out._

_And as they stand _

_with their hands tied,_

_Oh, do they cry out loud?_

_Its not supposed to go like that._

_No, Its not supposed to go like that._

_No, Its not supposed to go like that._

_No, Its not supposed to go like that. (Not supposed to go...)_

_No, Its not supposed to go like that._

_No, Its not supposed to go (sigh) like that._

I stopped after I sang that last note and sighed when I saw that he didn't move a single inch. I got up from the chair and sat next to him on the bed. I creased his check and I once again began to speak.

"I wrote another song, the first time you left it's called When your gone. I'll sing that one for you too." I cleared my throat, and then began to sing.

_I always needed time on my own,  
I never thought I'd, need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone,  
And the bed where you lied,  
Is made up on your side._

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you!  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too!  
When you're gone,  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day...  
And make it OK...  
I miss you.

I've never felt this way before,  
Everything that I do,  
Reminds me of you.  
And the clothes you left,  
They lie on the floor,  
And they smell just like you,  
I love the things that you do!

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you!  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too!  
And when you're gone,  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day...  
And make it OK...  
I miss you.

We were made for each other,  
Out here forever,  
I know we were,  
Yeah Yeah!  
All I ever wanted was for you to know,  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul,  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me...  
Yeah!

When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you!  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too!  
When you're gone,  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day...  
And make it OK...  
I miss you!

I turned around sharply giving myself whiplash when I heard clapping. It was Isshin, standing at the door in his scrubs his clip board underneath his arm and a smile was on his face.

"Now that was just a beautiful song there, my daughter." I had a lit blush on my face while I smiled, I didn't want anyone to hear that, and then I saw the face he had on. It was like he was reminiscing.

"My late wife, Masaki, when I ended up in the hospital she did the same thing to me, just looking at you two. It brings back memories." He had a small loving smile on his face, and since I didn't know what to say I just smiled back. He got away from the door and walked over to Ichigo, I got up off the bed as he began the usual body exam.

"Have you found anything? Anything at all?" I asked already knowing the answer but still unknowing. He stopped and looked up at me.

"No, nobody knows anything." He resumed checking his pulse. I nodded my head.

"Papa, is daddy going to be ok?" Keitaro asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes while sitting up. Isshin stopped his work once again.

"Yeah, Keitaro. He's going to be fine." But the look on his face said other wise. Keitaro nodded his head and slipped out of the bed. He walked over towards me and I picked him up to put him on my lap. Isshin left a few minutes after with the finished results all scribbled on his clip board.

"Rukia? How is daddy?" Aiko asked as she got up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and sitting up in the same fashion her brother did not minutes before.

"He's still the same Aiko. But he'll get better." She nodded and did the same thing her brother did, she got off the bed and sat on my lap. I put one arm under each child to hoist them up I then placed them on Ichigo's bed.

"Ichigo, c'mon wake up! Please Ichigo wake up." I pleaded to him as I stood over him my one hand creasing his cheek.

"Yeah daddy, you have to wake up! Me and Kei-kun miss you!" Aiko added.

"Daddy please wake up, it's not the same at home as it used to be." Keitaro added his sentence too. I then saw amber orbs that I thought I would never see again.

"Ichigo, thank god you're ok."

* * *

WOOT! another chapter done... Sorry about Isshin and his OCC, but hey hehe. This is my longest chapter yet 2000 something words wow. Anyway updates are definatly going to be slow but hey it's school... So any suggestions, anything bad that i did just tell me also, i would love it if people would give me more ideals for my story...

Any way thanks for reading and possibly reviewing

Darkheart1992


	9. Tickle Fights Ice Cream and They know

Okie Dokie then, I gots a new rule for every chapter that I update I would at least like to see five reviews before I update the next chapter…. I know I know not nice but I really wanna know what you people think about my story so yeah… Also I gonna do this new thing were I am going to put down all the song information at the bottom of the page… Anyway Read and if you can review too please…. Enjoy!! P.S This story has13908 words and Chapter Eight is my longest yet chapter!!!

**Chapter Nine Tickle Fights Ice Cream and They know **

I have been out of the hospital for about a week now, and I am going to go back to school Monday. Yeah, you're probably wondering why, well my dad being the weirdo that he is wanted me to stay home for a few more days just to make sure I was back to 'good ol' health' as my dad put it. But that just gives me even more of a chance to write songs and hang out with Aiko and Keitaro, Rukia also has been stopping by after school and such to say hi to Aiko and Keitaro and also to drop of my homework. I sighed I was laying in my bed and debating in my head whether or not to call Rukia (after she got out of school (which should be letting out in a few minutes) its Saturday so they only have a half day today) in order to invite her over tonight to go with Aiko, Keitaro and me for ice cream, I heard two pairs of foots steps coming up the hall I also heard whispering.

"_Shhh, Kei-kun, daddy is going to hear us if your not quite." _Two voices giggled now.

"_Sorry Ai-chan, I just want to laugh because it's so much fun." _The two voices stopped as they neared my door, I closed my eyes and started to pretend like I was sleeping as my door opened and the tiny foot steps of Aiko and Keitaro neared to my bed I peaked my left eye open to see where they were and they were about three feet away so I closed my eye again and waited for them to pounce. I felt some extra weight on my bed and I could feel the time coming up closer, I felt them near my waist and that's when I made my move.

"GOTCHA!" I yelled as I "came back to life" and tackled the twins, they both screamed but pretty soon that turned into laughter as I began tickling Aiko and Keitaro I began to laugh to.

"Daddy!" Aiko said while trying to talk but with me tickling her she couldn't really say anything. "Stop!" So I stop tickling them and told them:

"Now have you two learned your lesson as to not try to sneak up on me?" They both nodded there heads but then they both grew identical smirks and Keitaro suddenly yells,

"Attack Daddy!" They both pounced on me and began doing exactly what I was doing to them, they began tickling me at some point of our tickling fight my father must of yelled about Rukia being here because the next thing I know is that my door opens and Rukia comes walking in and clears her throat.

"I see you guys are having fun." Rukia examined as she walks over to my desk and places a few sheets of what was most likely homework on it, Keitaro and Aiko in a flash get off my bed yelling Rukia and before she probably knew it they were latched onto her legs, Aiko on her right and Keitaro on her left. Rukia not ready for the extra weight pitched forward, but not by much because of the desk.

I chuckled, sitting up "Aiko, Keitaro be careful, you guys might break Rukia." Aiko and Keitaro's eyes widen and they quickly got off of her both practically yelling sorry at the same time. I could tell that I made a mistake because of the anger that quickly lit up in her eyes, but like hell I was going to apologize. Before I knew it she attacked me, we both landed on the ground, in a well, interesting situation, I was sprawled out on the floor and she was sitting 'comfortably' on my waist, and that's when I knew I was in deep shit all because of a little smirk.

"Keitaro, Aiko why don't you help me in tickling your dad." I knew without having to look at them that they had bright smiles on there faces.

---

It was after the little 'fight' that we all had I ended up losing because three to one, that's just not fair. I probably could have won if I had an extra arm but I don't so I lost. We all now are sitting on the floor, Aiko and Keitaro coloring while Rukia gave me the help that I needed with the homework, but were finished with that now so I'm just sitting here watching Aiko, Keitaro and Rukia draw, (not to good though, Aiko and Keitaro I get but not Rukia her bunnies look like flying saucers or something along that line.) Aiko then asked Rukia something I completely forgotten about.

"Rukia, do you want to come get ice cream with us? Were going tonight." Rukia put the purple crayon that she had been using to her lips as she took on a thoughtful pose.

"Sure Aiko I would love to come, let me just ask my sister ok." Rukia got up into a sitting position from her lying on her stomach and started to dig around in the pocket of her skirt, she then took out a black cell phone with a little chappy the bunny charm dangling from a pink string that was attached to her phone. She pressed a number and hit send, the ringing was loud enough for me to hear so I knew that after five or so rings her sister picked up.

After a very embarrassing phone call on her and mine's part she hung up with the knowledge that she can come to the ice cream parlor with us. Aiko jumped up and down with joy excited that Rukia could come along.

---

After being seated at a red booth and a few stares later we all got our ice cream. I got chocolate chunk, Rukia got strawberry (just to spite me), and Aiko and Keitaro both got vanilla. We were all talking (Aiko and Rukia doing most of it) I noticed something out of the corner of my eye a person who looked almost like Keigo but I didn't have enough time to speculate because as soon as I blinked the person was gone. I shook my head almost non existent but enough for Rukia to notice.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked as she looked at me from across the table, Aiko did the same thing while Keitaro looked up at me.

"Nothing, just imaging things." I said as I took the last bit of my ice cream. I then asked "Are you guys all done?" I received three unanimous nods so I called over our waitress in order to get our check, when that was all said and done we all got up and left the ice cream parlor. We should have stayed inside a little longer because of what was waiting outside for us; all of our friends from school were waiting right by the exit door.

"We want explanations, now Ichigo." Tatsuki said her arms cross and in a defiant stance as if she was just told she couldn't have any more cookies but she was going to take them anyway. I sighed I should've saw this coming.

------

And chapter end, previously this chapter was going to be longer but…… I don't wanna talk about that right now….. I'm sorry is his is rushed and if its crappy but I really wanted to get this one done and over with so I could start in the next chapter……. Also take a look at my polls I need some input on them thanks…… Also read above authors note PLeASE!!!!


	10. The Reason Ichigo sings, and Aizen

Okie Dokie then as ya'll should know I don't own Bleach, but I do own Aiko and Keitaro, I also own this plot. So yeah, also with the new rules going on with fanfiction I can't upload any song lyrics in my story anymore, so that erases a lot of chapters in the story but oh well………...anyway….. Enjoy!

**Chapter Ten: Why Ichigo sings, Aizen**

"I don't have to explain anything to you if I don't want to Tatsuki." I said, I looked to my left and I saw Rukia, paler then a ghost. She was holding onto Keitaro's hand and holding Aiko on her hip, I too was holding onto Keitaro's hand.

"Yeah, you kind of do! Why didn't you tell us you had kids, especially with Rukia!" I rolled my eyes, are these people that stupid?

"How can we have kids that are 5 years old when we just met each other a few months ago!" I then heard a whimper, I looked down to see Aiko looking scarred as she looked at me, I then looked at Keitaro he too looked scarred. I sighed and drew in a breath, calming myself down. I looked to Rukia and then nodded my head back, signaling to get Aiko and Keitaro out of here because I knew there would be more yelling. But why are they so scared of yelling? I looked back to make sure that Rukia and the twins were gone and to see if they were a good distance away when I made sure they were I turned back to face my 'friends'.

"So what do ya'll want?" When I asked that I could see Tatsuki twitch and she exploded.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL WE WANT! YOU IDOIOT!"

"Oh, yeah, well I guess you could call them mine. We'll I have to go, see ya guys at school." I turned my back gave a slight wave and walked off in the direction where Rukia and Aiko and Keitaro went.

"ICHIGO!" I heard Tatsuki yell as I turned the corner. I sighed knowing that I had hell to pay when I got back to school on Monday but right now I just wanna forget that and hang out with Keitaro and Aiko and Rukia. I sighed and began thinking to myself.

_Ugh, great just great. Now Rukia is going to have to go through all of this. _Out of the corner of my eye I saw a black car, it was speeding towards me, but then it went passed me. I saw I was catching up with Rukia she still had Aiko and Keitaro in the same position that I told them to go. My eyes widen and I started to run, that black car was slowing down and was driving almost right near her, and way to close for my liking. I picked up my running speed and when I got to Rukia I stopped and put my arm around her shoulder, startled she jumped slightly and looked at me with a confused face.

"There is a black car right beside us and it's slowing to a stop. I didn't like how it looked." I whispered to her, I hoped in my head that she would understand what I was trying to do. A blush then appeared on her face, I straightened out and looked at her from the corner of my eye and she winked, I smirked.

"Daddy, can you carry me?" Keitaro asked as he stepped in front of me, seeing as though we stopped walking, I nodded my head and Keitaro sleepily raised his arms I bent down and picked him up.

"So what did you say to Arisawa?" Rukia questioned, it's funny to me, because even when we first met we were calling each other by out first names, never ever has it been our last names, but with everyone else it's the opposite.

"I got her mad." I sighed. "But I told her that I'll explain it on Monday." Rukia sighed this time, and gave me a glare, I only shrugged. "Is it gone? The car?" Rukia asked as she leaned against me. I looked over at the road and looked to see that the car was still indeed there, but then it speed away. Rukia stopped leaning on me and gave a breathe of relief, and I did too though mine was more on the quiet side.

Sadly today is Monday, I have no clue what I am going to tell Tatsuki, and ever since I picked up Rukia she has been twitching the whole time, I sighed I wasn't good at trying to console people but I guess I can try.

"Rukia, you have nothing to worry about. You're not their mother so you won't have to deal with anything. O.K?" I said as I stared at her profile, she stopped and I started to inwardly panic because I thought I made her upset.

"That's something I want to talk to you about Ichigo." Rukia was fidgeting even more now. I just stared at her hopefully she knew that meant to go on, she did. "Don't you think it would be a good idea for them to have a mother figure?" I blinked, I hadn't thought of that.

"Yeah, I didn't think about that." I mumbled loud enough for her to hear, I scratched the back of my head with my empty hand.

"Well, um I was think, um if you or the kids wouldn't mind if um…" Rukia stared to stutter but was interrupted by Tatsuki.

"ICHIGO!" She yelled from across the road. I looked at Rukia and told her one thing,

"Run!" We both darted down the road, I looked back a second to see Tatsuki about five feet away from us. I looked ahead again to the school not that far away, we both speed up as fast as we could, we got into the school courtyard but we didn't stop, we went through the double doors but we stopped to quickly put on our indoor shoes but after we kept running after that and we didn't stop til we reached the classroom. The people that was in the class looked at us, we didn't pay them any attention to them and sat in our seats, we both where painting hard as we slammed in our seats.

"Think she'll say anything in front of the class?" I asked as I panted hard.

"I don't know, only about half the class already knows." Rukia replied panting harder then I was.

"You going to be ok?"

"Hopefully." I could feel my heart beat slowing down but I could practically see Rukia's heart beating in her chest as fast as it was when we were running, it looked like it wasn't slowing down. I glanced around the room seeing basically nobody was here and neither was the teacher, I had an idea.

"Rukia, why don't we just skip school today?" I asked as I stood back up.

"But my sister, if she finds out then.." She said still panting and just dropped her sentence.

"Blame it on me, I don't care I don't feel like being here. Plus it will give us more time to be with Keitaro and Aiko, I knew once I said those kids names she was hooked and she knew it too which is why she sighed.

"Fine." I smirked, and stood up, and I gathered my backpack that I put down then I looked towards Rukia who in return was looking at me.

Rukia and I were walking down the road, but it was the long way to my house so nobody was really out this way, I then heard her start to hum but she stopped when I looked at her.

"Hey, Ichigo what made you want to sing?" She asked as she looked up at me, I was surprised not even my friends asked this question.

"My mother." I asked, she didn't ask for any details so I didn't give her any.

"Oh, if you don't mind me asking how did she inspire you?" She asked her head tilting to the side.

"When I was little, my mom used to sing me this lullaby and she had the most angelic voice I ever heard it was so soft but yet so powerful." I chuckled. "Your voice sort of reminds me of hers." I looked out of the corner of my eye to see a faint pink dusted across her face. "But ever since I first heard her voice I just knew that I wanted to sing too." I chuckled again. "Even though my dad seems crazy and most of the time he doesn't really actually sing, but when my dad and mom sang duets they could blow the stands away it was truly amazing." Rukia smiled sweetly.

"What about you what got you singing?" I asked her as we turned, now we were only a few blocks away from my house, I looked at her to see she had a surprised look on her face as though she didn't expect the question.

"Well, I don't know. I guess it would have to be because my sister said that my mom would always sing." She chuckled. "When my sister first told me that I was about ten and right then and there I started to sing, I wanted to know if I could sing. So I sang some random words and when I was done, I had my eyes closed the whole time, I opened then to see my sister had tears in her eyes so I started to cry too, because I thought I did horrible. But she immediately said that I defiantly got my ability to sing from her." She looked like she was about to add something but I guess she decided against it since she just closed her mouth again. I don't remember stopping but I guess we did because we were stopped right outside if my house. I nodded my head towards the door to the clinic.

"C'mon." I walked towards the door and opened it, Rukia trailing behind me, but when I walked into the living room I saw something I defiantly wasn't going to like, a man with light brown hair slicked back with brown cold eyes, he was wearing a brown polo shirt with black dress pants with black dress shoes.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked not liking this man one bit, I for some reason stepped in front of Rukia so she wasn't seen as if I was guarding her I don't know what her reaction was for doing this, but at this moment I was tensing my muscles, I had thrown my bag to the floor when I asked the man sitting in my living room the question. I didn't get into the beginning stance of my karate because I didn't want to give it away that I was prepared to fight, finally after a few minutes of silence the man answered, with an answer I didn't like.

"My name is Aizen Sosuke, and I have come to take back Aiko and Keitaro." He said standing up.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................

And that's the end to chapter ten!! Finally I got this guy out after way to long, sorry about the long wait :P hope you enjoyed it!!!

Please read the above author's note to the beginning of this chapter it would mean a lot to me, thanks!!!!

Darkheart1992


	11. Close Call, The Kiss, and Mommy

Okie Dokie then as ya'll should know I don't own Bleach, but I do own Aiko and Keitaro, I also own this plot. So yeah, also with the new rules going on with fanfiction I can't upload any song lyrics in my story anymore, so that erases a lot of chapters in the story but oh well………...anyway….. Enjoy!

**Chapter Eleven Close Call, the kiss, and Mommy**

My jaw tensed, I didn't like this guy. This Aizen Sosuke guy and I could tell the small girl behind me didn't like him either because she was clutching the back of my school uniform.

"Why do you want----" I started but was interrupted by my old man, who for once in his life was serious.

"Ichigo, let me handle this." He said in a calm, cold, monotone voice a voice I never once heard from my old man. Numbingly I nodded my head.

"If you would be so kind as to leave my property, Sosuke-san." My father said in the same tone of voice he was talking to me in, I felt Rukia clutch my uniform tighter and I heard her gasp a little I could tell she was surprised with how my father is acting. Sosuke smiled in a creepy like way.

"Of course, but I will be back." He said as he stood up and left, passing by both Rukia and I with a glance. After he left through the door I felt more weight against my back. I turned my head, getting out of the defensive position that I took and what I saw made me panic inwardly. I saw Rukia leaning up against me, her whole body looked as though it was about to collapse. So I slowly turned around and put my arms around her in a hug like fashion.

"Rukia, are you ok?" I asked her as we slowly make our way to the floor, I could feel her whole body shaking.

"Aiko, Keitaro, we…..we…I….you….we almost lost them Ichigo!" She said in a whisper. That's when I realized that what she said was true, I had almost lost them, if I opened my mouth. My dad saved us, saved Keitaro and Aiko, I felt myself wanting to shake but I couldn't, Rukia needs me to be strong and I need to be strong in front of my father.

"Ichigo take Rukia up to your room." My father said in the same cold voice as before. I nodded and brought the petite girl into my arms, I stood up and walked to my room. When I got to my room, I opened the door with some difficulty but I still got it open and when I entered my room I shut the door behind me with my foot and I placed the small girl on my bed. I was about to get up but Rukia wouldn't let me go.

"Please Ichigo, don't leave me alone. I know this is silly but with the amount of time I've spent with those kids, I actually feel like their apart of my family." She started to blush even though she had tears pricking at her eyes. "I feel like we're just a small little family." She clutched at my school jacket, harder than before. "And I don't want that to go away, I like that feeling." She mumbled the last part into my jacket, I now was lying next to her and I could feel myself smiling a bit.

"I know what you mean, I feel the same way Rukia I really do." I said as I looked down at the girl, she looked up at me too and we both smiled and looked into each other's eyes. I never noticed how blue-violet her eyes were, and just how much emotion you could actually see in them if you looked. I felt my eyes drop and I tilted my head down to go to her level, the blankets under me crinkled as I leaned over, I felt my pulse speed up as we both drew closer. I finally closed my eyes all the way and I felt our lips touch, it felt like a lightning bolt coursing through my body this was defiantly a feeling I wanted to feel again. I jumped slightly as I felt Rukia's tongue glide across my lips, I opened my mouth a bit seeing if this is what she wanted and it was I felt her tongue glide into my mouth, so I did the same to her. Rukia tightened her grip on me and I did the same to her, suddenly a knock was at my door, and we both broke apart as though we were just informed we had the plague.

"Wh----What?!" I tried to yell, but I was to out of breath to actually yell.

"Your kids are back Ichigo!" My dad said, he was back to his usual self.

"Alright." I said back, I then turned to the girl. "Rukia, what are we," I started, but she only shook her head.

"We'll talk later Ichigo; right now let's spend as much time with the twins as possible." She said as she got up off the bed, the previous happenings not crossing her face. I smiled and nodded, happy we didn't need to face anything right now, after what just happened really had my emotions all dis-configured. I walked to my door and opened it, immediately I was thrown to the floor by two little bodies.

"Daddy!" Aiko and Keitaro yelled as they pounced on me, tiny backpacks on their small backs. Aiko had a small bright pink backpack with little white bunnies all over it, while Keitaro had a light blue backpack with little green airplanes.

"Hi to you too. So how was your first day in pre-school?" I asked as I sat up, wrapping one of my arms around each of them as I did that. Aiko brightened up as she heard those words come out of my mouth and she began to wiggle out of my embrace, but just to have fun I tightened my hold on her.

"Daddy! Let go of me!" Aiko said as she pouted and stared up at me with her violet eyes. I chuckled she looked like a miniature Rukia, she must have learned that trick from Rukia. So I let her go. Aiko giggled as she walked over to Rukia, and I saw Rukia wink towards Aiko.

"I told you that trick would work, didn't I?" She giggled as she tried to whisper to Aiko, but she should realize that she will never be able to whisper for her life.

"Hehe yup!"Aiko said also trying to whisper, but she is almost exactly like Rukia. "Here you go Rukia! I made it in school." Aiko said as she took off her backpack and took out a piece of paper, on the piece of paper from what I could see is that it had four stick people one with orange hair, and three with black hair. "See this is Daddy." Aiko said as she she pointed to the tallest one and the only one who has the orange hair. "This is you." She said as she pointed to the second tallest and the first one with black hair. "And this is me and Kei-kun." She said as she pointed to the two smallest ones, the only difference was one had spiky hair and the other had longer hair. Then Aiko started to bit her lip nervously, and started to fidget. I felt a tug on my jacket and looked down to see Keitaro staring up at me; he pulled me closer to him.

"Daddy," Keitaro whispered in my ear. "Do you think Rukia will accept?" I pulled away a little bit and only looked at him with a raised eye brow, he pulled me in again. "Do you think Rukia will want to be our mommy?" He whispered again, and I felt a smile grace my lips, and I hugged him while saying:

"Yes Keitaro, yes." He laughed as quietly as he could. Behind my back I felt Keitaro raise his hand.

"Rukia," I heard Aiko begin, "Uh…. Do you think…..do you think that… uh maybe you would…… uh… Can we, me and Keitaro, call you mommy?" Aiko said as she fidgeted some more. I looked at Rukia and as soon as I did she looked at me, I could see her violet eyes shining in happiness and her face broke into a smile.

"I would love it Aiko, Keitaro." She said as she broke her gaze with me and stared at Aiko, who launched herself at Rukia.

"Mommy!" Aiko yelled as she launched herself onto Rukia, who in return giggled. I then got an idea I pulled Keitaro to me and whispered in his ear again. After we parted Keitaro had a wide smile over his face.

"Mommy, since you are our new mommy. Do you think we could go to the park, as a family?" Keitaro said as he climbed onto my bed and sat in front of Rukia. The said girl's eyes widened but then a smile slide across her face.

"Of course Keitaro, hey why don't we make it into a picnic! We can make it a huge family one, we can have your family, and my family. Oh can we Ichigo? Please?" Rukia said as she stared at me, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Sure Rukia, were going to need to get the band together this weekend." Rukia huffed.

"Why?" Rukia said, but then brightened up. "Let's talk about this later I wanna go to the park and spend the day there." I sighed.

"Rukia, Yuzu and Karin are at school." Rukia blinked, and started to pout.

"When do they come home?"

"In a----" I was cut off when I heard the door opened and heard Yuzu great our father. "They're here." Rukia brightened up and immediately raced down the stairs. "Don't worry Keitaro, Aiko we'll go to the park!" Rukia yelled as she raced out of my room. I chuckled and stared at the twins who were now staring at me. I raised an eyebrow.

Aiko giggled "Daddy, do you like mommy?" I raised an eyebrow again.

"Of course, she's a good friend of course I like her." I said finally getting off the floor, I walked to the bed.

"That's not what I meant daddy." Aiko pouted and put her hands on her hips. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"You're too young to think about that stuff."

"We are going to the park!" Rukia exclaimed as she ran into my room and jumped on the bed that was occupying the twins and me.

"Hurry up Daddy!" Keitaro yelled I chuckled, but didn't hurry my pace; I liked watching from a far, both my families interacting my father and my two sisters and the twins. Yuzu was chasing Keitaro around both of them were laughing and giggling. Karin was chatting with Aiko and they kept passing around the soccer ball Karin brought with her, while my dad was just mixing in with it all. I heard Rukia sigh next to me I looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I slowed my pace even more, Rukia looked shocked.

"Nothing, I just happy, but also a little sad that my parents couldn't make---" I looked at her face to see a surprised happy smile on her face. "Mother! Father!" She yelled as she took off running, I looked over to where she was running to see a couple, both with black hair the woman was wearing a pure white dress, while the man was wearing an all black suit. I continued my walking but at a slow pace to wait for her to catch up to me again. After a few minutes she runs up to me and we continue to walk in silence. I begin to think back to the kiss, I ran my hands through my orange hair I didn't know that just kissing someone, especially Rukia could bring those emotions through my body. It's actually, really nice. I left my body tense as I felt my hand being grabbed; I looked down to see a pale blush on Rukia's face and I saw our hands connected. I felt a smile spread across my face and squeezed her hand. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rukia look at me with surprise, I turned towards her and smiled her eyes widened even more but she to smiled. A silent message passed through my eyes to hers, she got the message to because her smile widened and she said:

"Yea Ichigo I agree, I truly agree."

~~~~  
Hope you liked it :); send me a message or something if you have any questions, concerns etc…. Well till next chapter!!!!


	12. Band Practice, and New Groups

I don't own Bleach, but I own Aiko and Keitaro and this plot, I also own this song that will be written in this chapter……. Also I'm putting an Author's Note at the end of this.. Well enjoy!!!

**Chapter Twelve Band Practice, and New Groups**

I sighed as I leaned against the metal folding chair that was placed in the garage. I just finished setting up the sound system in the garage for our band practice, our first one in a long while and while our practice is going on Aiko and Keitaro are out with Yuzu and Karen.

"Ichigo! Where are you?!" I heard Rukia yell from inside the house, I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm in the garage idiot!" I yelled back as I continued lounging in the chair, admiring my work especially since I set up the drums in a matter of minutes. I lurched forward when the back of my head was slapped.

"Don't call me an idiot, idiot." Rukia said as she stood behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned around in my set while I rubbed my head.

"There was no reason to hit me midget." I said as I stood up and began to stretch, but that was short lived because I was once again hit, but this time I was kicked in the shin.

"Don't call me midget, either, Strawberry." I was about to reply to her when I heard Renji's voice.

"Hey Ichigo! Where the hell are you?!" I sighed and I could feel my eyebrow twitch with annoyance.

"Where the hell do you think I am, you dumbass." I yelled back, I heard Rukia playing around with her keyboard. A few minutes after Remji and Chad walked into the garage.

"Ichigo, we have some news." Chad said as he walked in behind the dumbass. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what is it." I said as I began strumming the guitar in my hands, playing a few notes to see if the tuning was right.

"Me and Chad are no longer in your guy's group. The teach, decided that since you guys are always absent and we haven't been able to practice as a group she decided just to let you to be paired up and us to be paired up, sorry." Renji said, but his sorry was nowhere near remorseful. I groaned as I looked at Chad, he shook his head confirming what the red haired pineapple said to be true.

"Damn, well that sucks." I mumbled underneath my breath, but it was still heard.

"So then what are me and Ichigo supposed to do?" Rukia asked, finally joining in on the conversation.

"You'll be working together." Chad said, "Sorry Ichigo but we need to leave, we need to learn the new song that I just wrote." I could only nod as Chad and the dumbass left, I then turned to Rukia.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked as I put the guitar back in its stand, I walked over to Rukia to see she was writing down something. "Rukia?" She held up her hand, basically telling me to shut up. A few minutes later she shoved a piece of paper in my face.

"Read." I mumbled a few words underneath my breath as I took the paper out of her hands. My eyes widen as I read the words on the paper. This was good.

"This is good Rukia, how did you come up with this?" I saw her shrug her shoulders.

"I don't know, just thought about." She said, with another shrug of her shoulders. I nodded. "So what are we going to do?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Rukia glared, and kicked me in the shin, which in turn got me glaring at her.

"Our group, Ichgio! What are we going to do!?" Rukia yelled, while I rolled my eyes.

"We can just do a duet, dummy." I said as I walked to get the chair that I was previously sitting on and I dragged it towards where Rukia was. "C'mon let's start working on this song." She only nodded her head.

After around three hours of sitting in the garage we finally finished writing two songs, and only sort of figuring out what to play with the words, we decided to take a break.

"Hey Rukia, I think we need to talk." I said, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest already. She stopped messing with her keyboard and looked up at me, her eyes holding her confusion, but she didn't' say anything so I took that as I could continue. "Do you remember yesterday, in my room?" I saw her face flush and she looked down, but she nodded her head.

"I really would like to try us out, Ichigo. I really want to try." My eyes widen at what she said, I was sure she was going to say that she didn't really want to talk about it anymore or something. But I couldn't help but smile and I dragged her over to me and enveloped her in a hug. She pulled out of it, gave me a smile then walked over to her piano and began playing a couple of notes. I grabbed my guitar and started to strum some notes, suddenly Rukia started to sing:

_I saw you standing there,_

_and I didn't realize how different you would make my life._

_I walked over to you,_

_And asked your name_

_And you said, that _

I looked over to Rukia to see her staring at me and she nodded to me signaling this was the start of the chorus.

_My name doesn't matter,_

_All that matters is that I'm your guardian angel,_

_And I'll protect you no matter what._

_Cause from the first time I saw you._

_I feel in love._

_**I saw you walking over to me,**_

_**And I knew from the first glance that my life is gonna change.**_

_**You walked over to me,**_

_**And you asked my name**_

_**And I only said**_

_My name doesn't matter,_

_All that matters is that I'm your guardian angel,_

_And I'll protect you no matter what._

_Cause from the first time I saw you._

_I feel in love._

_We saw each other_

_**We saw each other**_

_And I knew_

_**And I knew**_

_My life,_

_**Our life,**_

_Is going to change_

_**Is going to change**_

_Because we feel in love._

I chuckled, and I heard Rukia chuckle too, and then it blew out to full blown laughter.

"That was so cheesy!" Rukia was laughing harder now, and I couldn't help but agree.

"So, are we keeping that? Or what?" I asked through my laughter.

"We'll we would have two songs done and out of the way." Rukia trailed off, and I nodded.

"Alright, so where done with the songs." I said as I was about to get up but a glare from Rukia stopped me in my tracks. "What?"

"Sit back down, we're not finished, we still need to fine tune it." Rukia said as she looked at me with a glare and her arms crossed. I huffed, but I knew she wasn't about to let me go so I sighed and just sat down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

So there you have it, finally updated, schools out so I should be able to update more, and hopefully finish it over the summer :). I plan to have 25 chapters or so, and then I plan to re-furbish the whole story hopefully making it better and make more sense. I also have plans to make another story like this except it has the hollows and everything instead of an Alternate Universe. Hehe well if you could Review, please and thank you.


	13. Author Notes

Hey ya'll this is darkheart1992, now then since you all are reading this you are probably thinking 'oh great, she is discontinuing her story.' That isn't but it is the case, I have fully decided that I am no go at AU fanfictions, so this story 'Because of the Little Loved One and the Blessed One' is going to be put up as 'Aiko and Keitaro' a story in the Bleach world. So I'm sorry, but I think you will enjoy the story 'Aiko and Keitaro' so much more then BotLLOatBO.


End file.
